Join Requests
You want to join FlameClan? Great! All you need to do is fill out a form explaining your cats name, rank, personality, appearance, history and their family! Good luck and have fun! You may also join with DarkClan Loners & Rogues, Tribe of Erupting Volcanoes and Tribe Of Falling Stars cats on this page Archives'': ''1, 2, 3 ---- Silverflight Gender: female Rank: warrior Appearance: Striped grey tabby with dazzling sea-blue eyes History: Found wandering abandoned as a kit but was taken in by the clan Personality: Sweet and gentle to friends, but always prepared to fight for those she loves or what she believes is right 20:46, October 5, 2015 (UTC) -Starry Accepted, please post at the bottom next time c: --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 06:06, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Fireblaze Fireblaze Gender: male Appearance: orange and gray cat. Rank: Young Warrior Personality: kind and clear-sighted but grouchy and sneaky. History: Was born early and almost died his father was killed when he was an apprentice. And was named after him. Family: Grayheart (Mother) Whiteblaze (Father) Wolfclaw (Oldest Sibling) Foxnose (Older Sibling) Approved, please post at the bottom next time please C: --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 20:25, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern Brightfern Gender:Female Group:FlameClan Appearance:White she-cat with ginger ears and blue eyes History:Normal FlameClan history:kit,apprentice,warrior Rank:Young Warrior Family:TBA Other:None --Bluestar340 Approved! You may make her page, add her into the allegiance, and start roleplaying on FlameClan/Roleplay!Stormstar 00:47, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Violet Violet Gender:Female Apprearance:Gray she-cat with streaks of purplish gray and stone gray/blue eyes History:Loner Rank:Loner Family:Unknown Other:None --~Patchfeather~ Accepted! Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 00:10, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Fernstorm Fernstorm Gender:Male Apprearance:Fluffy yellow tabby tom with green eyes and a lighter underbelly, muzzle and paws History:Kit, Apprentice, Warrior Rank: Warrior Family: Unknown Other:None ~Patchfeather~ Approved --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 19:05, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Hollymoon Hollymoon- Black and white she cat with broad shoulders and sapphire blue eyes Gender: Female History: Kit, apprentice Rank: Warrior Family: Mother: Nightleaf Father: Crowfoot Sister: Sunstorm Brothers: Tinywhisker and Littlestep Other: none --xXHollytuftxX 23:57, September 29, 2015 (UTC)Hollytuft Accepted, you may add her into the allegiance, create her page, and begin roleplaying.Stormstar 00:03, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Whisper Whisper Gender: Female History: Kit, Loner/Rogue Rank: Loner/Rogue Family: mother: Fallencloud Father: Hollow Sister: Willow Other: none ~Patchfeather~ Accepted.Stormstar 00:38, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Silverwhisper Silverwhisper Gender: Female History : Kit, Apprentice, Warrior Rank: Queen Family: mom: Duskfeather dad: Nighthawk kits: Mistlekit, Leapkit, and Tuftkit Other: none --Holly Please sign with your signature next time, Approved.Stormstar 02:08, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Actually, her name is Ripplestream. Hollydove That's fine, but again, please use make 4 ~'s (in a row) to sign with your signature, so we know who you are. Please see our Rules for help, and you make your character and add her into FlameClan. Stormstar 02:20, October 1, 2015 (UTC) My sig only works on the Warriors wiki. It comes out like this: ★Bubbles--Blossom--Buttercup★ ~~ Powerpuffs Forever. She looks like this: I should be able to fix it, no worries. Anyways, she's already accepted, so you do not need to add anything else to this page. If you have any further question, feel free to message me or another admin.Stormstar 02:24, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Moontail Moontail- Seal Point Siamese she cat with sapphire blue eyes and broad shoulders Gender- Female History: Kit, Apprentice Rank: Queen family: Mom-Nightfang Dad- Woodpelt Kits- Whisperkit, Lakekit, Flamekit Other: none --xXHollytuftxX 13:36, October 1, 2015 (UTC)Hollytuft Approved.Stormstar 20:06, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Mistlekit Mistlekit Gender: Female History : Kit Rank: Kit Family: mom: Ripplestream dad: Barkstep - ★Bubbles--Blossom--Buttercup★ ~~ Powerpuffs Forever Other: none Approved, kits don't need to be placed here to join. ;) Stormstar 00:47, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Leapkit Leapkit Gender: Male History : Kit Rank: Kit Family: mom: Ripplestream dad: Barkstep Other: none - ★Bubbles--Blossom--Buttercup★ ~~ Powerpuffs Forever Approved, kits don't need to be placed here to join. ;) Stormstar 00:47, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Tuftkit Tuftkit Gender: Tom History : Kit Rank: Kit Family: mom: Ripplestream dad: Barkstep Other: none - ★Bubbles--Blossom--Buttercup★ ~~ Powerpuffs Forever Approved, kits don't need to be placed here to join. ;) Stormstar 00:47, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Flamescreech Flamescreech Gender:tom Rank:warrior Family: unknown. Other:None When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 04:00, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Approved.Stormstar 04:02, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Barkstep Barkstep Gender: Tom Rank: Warrior Family: mate-Ripplestream kits-Mistlekit, Leapkit, Tuftkit Other: None - ★Bubbles--Blossom--Buttercup★ ~~ Powerpuffs Forever Approved.Stormstar 17:59, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Raccoontail Raccoontail Gender: tom Rank: Warrior Family: Unknown Other: Unknown A10 (talk) 00:48, October 4, 2015 (UTC)A10 Accepted. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:04, October 4, 2015 (U Frozendapple Gender: Female Name: Frozendapple Rank: Queen Family: Mom- Moonshine Dad- Sunshine Sister- Lightstorm Brother- Littleflight Other: None Accepted --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:23, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Skyheart Gender: Female Name: Skyheart Rank: Warrior Family: Mother- Frozendapple Dad- Unknown Sister- Moonpelt Other: None Accepted :3 If you want to climb a mountain, don't look for the stairs. 20:50, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Eclipseshade Gender: Female Name: Eclipseshade Rank: Warrior Family: Mother- Dusksong Dad- Flamepelt Sister- Galaxysong Brother- Thornstorm xXHollytuftxX 13:16, October 6, 2015 (UTC)Hollytuft Approved, please use header 2 so we can actually edit underneath the headers.Stormstar 20:43, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Icestream Gender: Female Name: Icestream Rank: Warrior Family: Mother- Skyheart Dad- unknown Sister- Nightsong Brother- Rockpelt Nightsong Gender: Female Rank: Warrior Family: Mother-Skyheart Dad-unknown Brother- Rockpelt Aureolering Gender: Female Rank: FlameClan Warrior Appearance: A blindingly white she-cat with honey-golden eyes and soft fur smelling as if it were perfumed. Personality: Though precious this beauty may be, she is no sweet little pearl! She's snappish, argumentative, and ever in the mood for a fight... even if she doesn't always win them. She isn't always the best hunter due to her white pelt, and may StarClan beware her complaints when she misses the prey. But in the midst of her negative traits, she has also fierce loyalty to her clan and leader, and will protect it with her life. She has an unwavering desire to serve her clan, even to the point of obsession, but is undoubtedly one cat you can always trust with your life. However... If toms want to win her over, they'll find that within a beauty is a beast! History: As a young kit, Aureolering lived with a mother and father who only valued her for her beauty. They hardly even loved her, and she grew up thinking she was only worth her good looks, and otherwise was just a piece of trash. This thought sent her into a deep depression, slowing her growth enough to worry the leader themselves. Once discovering the parents' opinion on their young kit, the leader placed Aureolering in the care of a clan queen until she was old enough to be apprenticed. At that time, she was given a mentor who was sharp-tongued and extremely gruff. The leader thought the gruff mentor would help Aureolering become rid of her shyness and toughen her up. And, true to form, Aureolering ended up being one of the most snappish and toughest cats in the clan! Family: Cloudshadow- Foster Mother, Darkspots- Former Father, Roseheart- Former Mother Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 04:46, October 10, 2015 (UTC) All requests on this page (this and the ones above) are accepted. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:49, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Duskstripe/paw Duskstripe/paw Gender: Male Rank: Warrior Appearance: Duskstripe/paw is a muscular, light brown tom with darker brown stripes on his body. He has stunning green eyes and a long slender tail. Personality: Duskpaw has a loveable personality and even though he's only an apprentice, he tries his best during training even if he goofs off sometimes. He is very competitive when someone challenges him and often accepts. He can also be quiet stubborn and caring but seems to manage fine. History: Really no history because I need some family members in FC. :/ Family: Open to anyone whose having a kit or something. I can move him down to a kit and start there. ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 01:20, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Accepted!Stormstar 01:29, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Dewflower Gender: Feamle Rank: Warrior Appearance: Dewflower is a broad shouldered she-cat, she has bright blue eyes with blue gray fur. Approved - however, please use Header Two (two of + on either side0 next time, you have been told this already. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:31, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Stormwing Gender: Female Rank: Warrior Appearance: Stormwing is a dark grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She has a muscular build which is coated in medium-length fur. History: Born and raised in FlameClan. Family:Unknown Other: None 22:03, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Accepted --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:04, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Category:Joining